


Святая Мария Гваделупская

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>одна беременная женщина держит "кольт 911" на боевом взводе. И совершенно зря!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Святая Мария Гваделупская

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Grafomania 2016 на ЗФБ-2016, на спецквест, задание "Зеркало".

Сара проснулась оттого, что в фургоне был чужой человек. Он стоял возле старого треснутого зеркала — Сара собственноручно повесила его у кабины и каждое утро удивлялась, как изменила беременность черты её лица, — и осторожно вынимал из глазницы механический глаз.

Не думая, Сара выхватила взведённый кольт, не целясь, нажала на курок — и только тогда сообразила, что терминатора невозможно застрелить. Она отбросила пистолет, нашарила нож и выставила его перед собой, стараясь прикрыть живот. Матерь Божья, куда подевался Энрике?

— Видишь, Эммелина, — весело сказал чужак на правильном английском, без акцента, — я ж говорил, что Протего не помешает.

Он шагнул к Саре (та с ужасом обнаружила, что одна нога у него деревянная, нет половины носа, а на футболке написано "Святая Мария Гваделупская"), протянул руку и достал из воздуха расплющенную пулю.

— Неплохо, — произнёс голос над ухом Сары.

Из ниоткуда возникла женщина в просторном балахоне и приветливо улыбнулась.

— Я Эммелина, — сказала она. — А это мой коллега Аластор. Мы хотели поговорить с вашим другом Энрике Диасом.

— Ищем кое-кого, — пробормотал инвалид. Он, придерживая пальцами веки, ввинчивал обратно глазное яблоко. Сару замутило.

— Приятно познакомиться, — сказала она вежливо, спрятала кольт и убрала нож. Сопротивляться было явно глупо. Кроме того, ей очень хотелось в туалет. Женщина сочувственно глядела на неё.

— Жаль, что мы вас потревожили. Мы искали мистера Диаса и зашли в ваш грузовик.

— Пустяки, — сказала Сара, протискиваясь к дверям. — Энрике, должно быть, уехал в город. Располагайтесь. Cахар, кофе, кипяток на кухне.

— Да мы сами вскипятим, спасибо, — сказал Мария Гваделупская. — У меня вон и фляга есть.

Искусственный глаз бешено крутился в глазнице. Сара поняла, что он сканирует окружающее пространство, словно радар боевого вертолёта. Увидит ли он, как Сара устраивается на толчке? Что ещё умеют пришельцы? Просвечивать внутренности? Читать мысли? Убивать на расстоянии?

— Кстати, — сказала она. — Пока вы здесь, вы не могли бы заодно починить зеркало?


End file.
